Plagarism
by Pointy Objects
Summary: Phoebe was never very good with words. 300 word drabble.


"I still don't understand why you chose to write your own vows, anyway. No offense, but neither of you are that great with words…"

"I know, but we thought it'd be romantic. Regardless, it's too late to change it now."

"Yeah, yeah…I still don't know how _I'm_ supposed to help…"

"I just need ideas…it has to be perfect…"

So they sat. On the bedroom floor, the sat and tried, and tossed words between them until the sun set and began rising again. By early that morning, they were barely awake with little else than a pile of crumpled paper in between them.

"I never told you…" Helga said, drifting in and out of sleep, using her arm as a makeshift pillow.

"Told me what?"

"I like…I like your ring…so pretty…." Before Phoebe could thank her friend, she spoke again. "Can I see it?"

Phoebe smiled at the impromptu compliment on the meager ring that she got; the size of its diamond a direct result of an unexpected loss of employment on the part of her fiancee. She brought her hand to Helga's face and watched her eyes barely part to take a look.

"Awww….he got you a blue diamond…deep blue, like the ocean…deep like your love…" she said, before falling asleep completely.

Phoebe's eyes widened. Once she was sure her old friend was fast asleep, she leaped to retrieve a functioning pen from the desk of her childhood, and returned immediately, taking a seat next to the stretched out and slumbering form of her best friend, scrawling on the nearest piece of paper she could find.

On the one hand, the twinge of guilt made writing Helga's words as her own difficult. But, somehow the dire circumstances helped her to quickly get over it. Gerald would never have to know.

* * *

><p><em>This counts as my annual birthday update, by the way. Holy crap, as of Tuesday, Pointy O is 24 years old, and has been writing fan fiction for 11 years. *dies*<em>

_Hi! Okay, first things first, this is my first 300 words drabble. I tried to get it down to 200, but it was just bad, and 100 was just impossible. Which brings me to my next point…_

_I am so SORRY! Yikes! I've been absent since forever, huh? As some of you know, I'm cowriting a piece called "No Competition" with my buddy Arnolds Love, and she posted Chapter 3 not too long ago (go check it out! I forgot how much I love it until I read it again myself!) and someone reviewed and said "What ever happened to Pointy Objects?" or something like that, and my heart just sank. I'm here, you guys…in spirit. Kind of. Well, not really. I hate blaming being "busy" on my lack of updation, but I am. No lies._

_Lately, I've been doing a lot of working (three ladies at my job got pregnant around the same time, so I got a (kind of) promotion, and then my bosses realized I was NOT ready for that big a promotion, and got slightly…demoted. If that makes sense. So yes. Lots of fancy law-type work with stacks of papers and files, and staplers._

_But, the real reason I've been absent is, part of the reason I wrote this piece. I was inspired at work when my best friend (who works with me) started talking about wedding stuff, because she and her boyfriend are getting pretty serious, and asked that if she had to write her own vows, if I'd help her. And I thought this story up. And guess what? They got engaged that night! Awesome! But they're not writing their own vows, so, oh well._

_But by now, you're thinking, "Antoinette, your best friend getting married shouldn't have kept you from updating for almost a year!" And you're right. And it didn't. The really real reason is…well…umm…most of my stories have the characters in some kind of….love dilemma. And, it's just hard to write about people being romantically unhappy when you are so, ridiculously, over-the-moon, unbelievably in love._

_So, yeah. 2012 will probably not be a solid year for me updating too much. Unless I have a lot of time between picking out wedding venues and deciding what color scheme to go with for bridesmaid dresses._

_:}_

_Love,_

_Pointy_O_


End file.
